


...Why...?

by WinterWandering



Series: Don't Leave Me [4]
Category: Cryp07
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:14:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24109561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterWandering/pseuds/WinterWandering
Relationships: Astan | Cryp07 & Levi | Cryp07, Lucer | Cryp07 & Beelzub | Cryp07
Series: Don't Leave Me [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1739524
Kudos: 9





	...Why...?

Levi walked into the living room and curled in on himself, sobbing. Beelzub frowned. "Levi…? Why are you crying and wearing Momman's jacket? Unless…?" (She didn't want to believe it, but waited to hear what Levi said.)  
"....he's dead! Momman's dead!"  
Gluttony blanched. "What…?" Her voice shook, and she covered her mouth with a hand, tears falling down her face. "He- He can't be." Beelzub sobbed as her entire body wracked with sobs, and hugged Lucer, who spoke soft reassurances in her ear.   
Modeus shrugged. "I don't care. He wasn't that important." (Liar. Liar, liar, liar.)  
Envy sobbed harder, and Astan smacked the goat across their face. "How dare you? Momman was like family to us. And you don't care?"  
"I don't. If you'll excuse me, I have work to do." Lust walked off. (They cared, and broke down in their room behind a closed door.)  
Wrath growled, glaring at Modeus' retreating back, and walked back to Levi. "That absolute bastard." Her voice softened, and she pulled Levi in for a hug. "It'll be okay Levi."   
"It won't! Nothing will be the same again!" Levi whimpered, sobbing into the wolf's (not fox, it could never be the fox again) shirt.   
"I know...I know." Astan soothed, running a hand through his hair. "It'll all be ok."  
(It wouldn't be for a long time.)


End file.
